The Color Of Meatballs
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Cat asks Sam her favorite color, and she may just get a surprise in the process. Pucketine.


**The Color of Meatballs**

**Author: Invader Johnny  
**

**Synopsis: Cat asks Sam her favorite color and she may get a surprise in the process.**

**Author Notes: First try at a Sam and Cat fic, it's probably not any good since I'm kind of rusty in my writing, and while I prefer Cam I thought I try making a Pucketine one-shot, anyways the idea came to me while working on some posters, gotta love it when sometimes you have a short attention span on work, ideas are born.**

**Also just so you all know, Sam and Cat are already dating in this fic.**

**Disclaimer… We all know I don't own Sam and Cat, And while I enjoy Sam's actions I'm annoyed she isnt as "evil" as she was in iCarly so if I did create the show, everyone's favorite blond would act like the comical sociopath we all know and love.**

* * *

The door of the apartment opened violently and a very pissed off blond entered, followed by a persistent slightly younger redhead.

**_"_**For the last freaking time,**_ NO!"_**

**"**Pretty please Sammy!"

Sam abruptly stopped to glare at her friend.

"What have I told you about calling me _that **Cat**_?!"

"Uh… to not…"

_"yes?"_

"To not do it?" She finished uncertainly.

"Very good Cat" Sam said with a condescending tone "But here's the thing oh and maybe you can make it clear for me."

"OK"

"Tell me, **_WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING IT?!" _**

Cat squeaked in surprise at her roommate's angry outburst but still managed to answered "Because I hope that if I keep trying, maybe someday you'll like it"

"Yeah. that's not happening"

"Why don't you like my pet name for you? The redhead pouted "It's cute!"

"Well I **_don't _**do cute!" Sam snarled "God I don't know which is worse Sammy or Blondie"

"I like your hair that's why I came up with Blondie"

"That's the kind of name you give a freaking dog!" Sam said hatefully "Plus it's a horrible unoriginal **_disgusting_** pet name"

"No it isn't" Cat said meekly.

"Oh yeah? Well how would you like it if I called you a pussy!"

"Aww, like a kitty" The younger girl gushed "It's adorable!"

Sam slapped herself on the forehead in utter irritation _"I should have known"_

"You can call me your little pussy" Cat suggested obliviously.

The blond girl's eyes widened in shock "What? No, no I won't"

"Why not?" She asked curiously "you're calling me yours I dunno what wrong with that and… oh clever!" Cat stopped her ranting and pointed an accusing finger at her girlfriend "I see what you're up to Puckell"

"It's _Puckett_" Sam corrected yet again _"seriously how many times to I have to tell her that?"_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" She screeched "I think I would remember my own last name _Cat_!"

"Well, you don't have to bite my head off" The petite redhead said "It's not nice!"

Sam's eye twitched, clear as day that she was about to murder her bedmate or least she planned to_ if _she hadn't started her mental mantra _"Just remember you love Cat, you love Cat, YoufreakingloveCat"_

"Hey is there something wrong with your eye?"

Sam sighs exasperatedly "You know what? Never mind, just tell me what the hell do you think I'm up to now?!"

The redhead gasped "Watch your potty mouth!"

r "Potty mouth?" She parroted incredulously "Really Cat? What are you?_ five_?"

"Well I don't like it when you swear"

Sam rolled her eyes "And why is that?"

"It makes you look mean and you _aren't_ mean" Cat said "Your sweet"

"I am **_not_** sweet!"

"Well I disagree" The redhead said with a grin so big it could Split her face in two "If you weren't sweet, you wouldn't have come up with that cute little pet name two minutes ago"

_"Cat!"_ The blond was about to explain the meaning of the so called pet name but just thought it wasn't worth bursting her girlfriend's bubble "I'm getting a headache, I'm tired, I'm hungry and I want those meatballs you promised, so chop chop Momma wants her home cooked meal"

Cat sat on the couch, crossed her arms and said with a huff "No"

That stopped Sam in her tracks "What… did… you… **_say_**?"

"I said no"

The blond slowly but menacingly walked over to the younger teen "Cat I'm giving you to the count of three to back down, if I don't get my meatballs, things are gonna get very _very _ugly"

"Ugly like a llama's butt?"

Sam eyes her like she was an idiot "What kind of question is that?!"

"A silly one?" Cat stated with a giggle.

"I'm not playing around Cat!" Sam said harshly "My stomach wants food!"

"Well you can tell your belly to wait" Cat said bravely "I'm not making you meatballs till you answer my questions"

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" the delinquent exploded "You're holding my meatballs hostage!"

"Must you make everything sound illegal?"

"I'm not making **_anything_** sound illegal!" She answered back venomously "You**_ are _**taking my lunch hostage!"

"Well you poked the cat now you get the whiskers!"

"Cat, this is stupid"

"Oh so now trying to know a bit more about my girlfriend is stupid to you?"

"What? No!"

"Then why won't you tell me what I wanna know?!"

"Because you don't _ask_ those types of questions right in the middle of the street, in broad daylight, **_where everyone can listen!_**"

"I only wanted to ask you if you played with your kitty!" Cat said innocently "You _did _say you had a kitty called Frothy, right?"

Sam slapped herself in the head _"I really need to tell her about double meaning words"_

"So, _did_ you play with your kitty?"

**_"Stop asking me that!"_** Sam bellowed while blushing furiously.

"But why?" Cat asked suspiciously "Did you ignore your kitty?"

_"Oy if she only knew what she's doing to **my** Kitty "_

"You are a bad owner!"

"I am not a… you know what? I don't care enough to get into this, I just want my meatball!"

"Well I want my answers"

"Ugh, why is this so damn important to you?!"

Cat gasped but before she could say anything her girlfriend cut her off with a bored "Yeah, yeah, swearing is bad blah blah"

For now the redhead let her attitude go and simply answered "Sam we been dating for like a whole month now and the only thing I know about you is that you been in prison four times and that you like fried chicken"

"That's the basic things about Sam Puckett, what else is there to know?"

"When's my birthday?" Cat inquired.

"Wait, what?"

"_When's_ my birthday?" The girl repeated.

"June 26" Sam replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What's my favorite animal?"

"The unicorn"

"Can you get me one?"

**_"NO!"_**

"Phooey"

"Are you done?"

"No I'm not done!" Cat yelled "Ummm, what confuses me the most?"

"Toast"

"When was my brother shot by a clown?"

"Last Tuesday"

"What's my favorite snack?

"Bibble and no I'm not buying you any"

"Double phooey"

"Are you done **_now_**?"

"NO! Now tell me who taught me how to make meatball?"

Here the older girl narrowed her eyes dangerously "Are you toying with me now?"

"No I have tons of stuffed animals I can toy with"

_"Ok this is why I drink root beer"_

"Are you going anywhere with this _Cat_?"

"**_YEAH!_** My point is you know tons of stuff about me and it's not fair that I know so little about your life!"

For once Sam had to admit her girlfriend made sense.

"Ugh if I tell you something about myself will you make my lunch?"

"YES!"

"You promise?"

"Uh-Huh, cross my bra" Cat said enthusiastically while making an "X" on the left side of her chest.

Sam rolled her eyes and with an obviously rude tone she asked "What do you want to know?"

Cat put her finger on her chin and started to think "Oh I know!"

Before the redhead could ask, Sam answered the unasked question.

"When you took me to a meat-fair"

Cat blinks "wait what?"

"The best date we had was when you took me to a meat fair two weeks ago" Sam clarified while drooling "so much ham"

Cat was getting exasperated and her glare showed it "Is food all you think about?!"

"No" The blond said smoothly "I also think about our night activities"

The younger teen blushed "That wasn't what I was going to ask you!"

"Oh ok" Sam said uncaringly "Then fire away Valentine"

"Oh I will Puckell"

"You are just doing this to make me angry, aren't you?"

"Doing what?"

Sam rolled her eyes "Never mind you ask your stupid question"

The petite girl smiled and with glee in her voice she asked "What's your favorite color?"

Of all the questions she could have asked, Sam wasn't expecting her usually dumb girlfriend to ask something that**_ wasn't _**embarrassing or stupid, this question was quite childish and _normal_ to say the least.

The blond was about to reply but the other girl put her arm up and yelled "no wait don't tell me!"

_"So much for her making any sense"_

"Cat, make up your mind before I break your neck!" The blonde ordered ominously.

"Ha ha oh Sam you're so evil"

"Keep pushing it and you'll find out how evil I can be"

The naïve girl smiled happily aware that Sam was bark and not bite when it came to her, still she didn't want to antagonize her roommate anymore so she simply told her what she was thinking.

"Let' play a game" She suggested.

"What… kind… of… game?" Sam growled through her teeth, her patience running thin.

"You will gimme six chances and I will try to guess your favorite color if I win you answer all the questions I want until I know a bunch of stuff about you"

"And if I win?"

"Then I won't bother you for the rest of the day and I'll make you a jillion meatball!"

"Ok fine whatever, shoot"

"Yay!" Cat clapped excitedly.

Sam grabbed a bottle of blue dog soda from the fridge and sat on the kitchen counter "Just remember if I win no more questions for the rest of the day"

"I got it… Now is your favorite color… purple?"

"Nope"

"Red?"

"No"

"Pink?"

"That's **_your_** favorite color"

"Oh yeah!"

Sam took a sip from her drink _"Three down, three to go"_

"Um.. yellow?"

"Not even close"

"Dang it"

"Give up Cat, you're not gonna guess"

"I will too! I still have two guesses left and I say your favorite color is… Green!"

"You won!"

"Really?!"

"Nope"

"No lying!" Cat yelled "That's against the rules!"

"I'm not lying" Sam countered "I'm just telling you in another way that you were wrong"

The redhead sat down with a pout "meanie"

The blonde smiled smugly "Well you only have one chance left Cat, think it well"

Said girl massaged her temples almost as if she was trying to read her girlfriend's twisted psychotic mind.

_"Blue? No… White? Is not even a color… or is it? Nah… Black? No that's Jade's favorite color…. "Orange?... no too fruity… ha ha… fruity oh that has to rhyme with something pretty oh wait I got it!"_

Confidently Cat got up from the couch, walked over to the kitchen counter and gave her girlfriend a triumphant stare.

Sam looked unimpressed.

"I know what your favorite color is!"

"Oh do tell me then Im _dying_ to know"

"It's gold!"

Sam blinked "Uh Cat, gold is a type of a fancy yellow"

Cat nodded "Uh huh it's fit you because you like being loaded"

"True but you already said yellow"

"I did?"

"Yes"

"But I just told you all the pretty colors!"

"Depends on your definition of pretty, kid" Sam shrugged.

"Oh phooey"

"You tried Cat and you lost, still since I'm getting my lunch anyways I'll tell you"

"Oh yay! I'm sure it's a wonderful color!"

"For me it is" Sam shrugged.

The redhead smiled happily "_Maybe it's a color that reminds her of a happy time like the color of a bird or a flower or maybe even of me!"_

"It's brown"

Cat stared at her dumfounded "But brown is the color of poop, did you know that?"

"Brown is also the color of meatballs!" The blond shot back.

The redhead looked down at the floor in disappointment, she wasn't going to lie to herself, she half expected a more meaningful response "So meatballs pretty much mean everything to you huh?"

"Let me put it this way" Sam spoke uncaringly "If I was on death row and someone asked me what I want for a last meal it would be meatballs, meatballs and oh yes **_more meatballs_**!"

Cat had to hold in her tears _"I was right, she only cares about food"_

She looks into the blue eyes of the older teenager with a sad puppy dog pout "A deal is a deal, I'll make you those meatballs"

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Sam cheered "Remember, you promised me a jillion meatballs"

"Oh I remember" Cat said melancholically "You just remember how much you love your precious meatballs"

The older teen snorted "Like I'm gonna forget"

The younger girl didn't say anything to that.

* * *

That night Sam and Cat where getting ready for bed, after they started their relationship the two girls simply slept on the same mattress but they still had the redhead's bed in their room, why? Well because Cat was too weak to move it and Sam was too lazy.

Still, they really didn't need the extra space so Cat simply gave the her old bed to Mr Purple, feeling the stuffed giraffe could use somewhere to sleep since Sam had replaced him as her favorite "sleep helper" of course Sam was appalled with the notion of giving a toy a place to rest, but she simply tolerated that childish behavior for her girlfriend's sake.

Speaking of the blonde, she was laying on the king size bed, finishing her 7th plate of meatballs, and by finishing I mean licking the bowl.

_"Yum, oh my God Cat!" _Sam thought, delighted with the taste in her mouth _"This is why I fucking love you!._

Said redhead came out of the bathroom, already in her pink pajamas, when Sam saw her she happily said "There's my girl!"

Cat was not happy however.

Sam scooted over and patted the empty space "Time for bed Valentine"

The redhead was indeed tired, not physically but emotionally and the reason for that was right in front of her.

She sat down on her old bed and stared at her girlfriend, oblivious of how she was feeling at the moment.

"_If she only cares about food then fine!"_

Cat abruptly got up from the bed and walked out the bedroom.

"Hey where are you going Cat?" Sam questioned "Cat?... CAT?!"

The redhead returned a few moments later with a bowl of meatballs in her hands.

She walked over to where the other girl was and with a tone that was suppose to be angry but came out instead as a trembling voice Cat said "Here"

Sam took the bowl and looked at it suspiciously, then at her bedmate "Cat, while I appreciate the food I'm not hungry anymore, maybe I'll have some tomorrow but right now I'm just going to sleep and you look like you need to as well"

"Yeah" She agreed.

The blonde puts the bowl aside and opens her arms, expecting her girlfriend to cuddle with her.

Needless to say, that didn't happen, much to the surprised of the young criminal, Cat simply got comfortable in her _old_ bed and what was worse, she had Mr Purple resting snugly in her arms.

If Sam didn't know any better she would think she was jealous that the damn stuffed animal was in Cat's arms, or maybe she did know better, Sam was _furious._

_"What the fuck?"_

The blonde got up from the comfy bed and marched over to the other side of the room, she crosses her arms and glares down at the girl in front of her, but the desired effect was not made since Cat simply rolled over, not giving her upset girlfriend even a glance.

"Good night Mr Purple" Cat said and turned off the lights but that didn't last long since Sam sharply turned them on again .

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"**

"Sleeping"

"Why are you sleeping here and not in _our_ bed?!"

Cat shrugged "Its not our bed" She corrected "It's _your _bed"

Sam gaped "Is this a joke?" She asked incredulously "Because if it is I'm not laughing!"

"I dunno what to tell you but I got school in the morning"

"You are not sleeping there!" The older teen bellowed madly "Get your ass in our bed now or else!"

Once again Cat turned off the lights.

"Ok I warned you!"

Without any effort, Sam grabbed the other girl and carried her to the other bed bridal style, much to Cat's chagrin.

"Let me go!"

Sam unceremoniously dropped her on the mattress.

"HEY!"

"_Now_ you can sleep"

"No I won't!"

The redhead made a run for it and yet again settled on the pink side of the room.

Sam narrowed her eyes "You... Sleep... Here!" She said while pointing an angry finger at the mattress next to her.

"And I say you can sleep alone, hump!"

Cat got her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Sam not bring one to give up in anything, angrily stomped over and layed next to her annoying lover.

The redhead opened her eyes "What are you doing?"

" I'm blowing a ballon" The blonde said sarcastically "What does it look like! I'm getting comfortable, now scoot over a bit"

"Go to your bed!" Cat yelled "Go and sleep with your beloved meatballs!"

Sam froze right there "What?"

Feeling she had said too much the petite girl turned over and meekly said a "Nothing"

"Don't nothing me!" the blonde growled "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Well too bad! your gonna!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"I can do this all night Cat!"

"Go and do it with your meatballs then!" Cat cried "Go and cuddle with them, kiss them and digest them! go on and date them! Since you clearly love them more than me!"

Sam was speechless.

After several minutes of uncomfortable unbearable silence the blonde tentatively puts her hand on her lover's shoulder, that however made things worse since the young girl started sobbing.

The blonde chewed her lower lip, she knew she hurt her girlfriend and she had to make things right if she still wanted a relationship with the girl, otherwise she might lose her altogether.

Sam sighs in defeat _"I have to tell her the truth"_

"Cat, I have to tell you something"

The redhead continued sobbing, no indication that she was listening.

"Look at me"

Almost as if defying her, Cat closed her eyes.

"Are you really going to make it harder than it needs to be?!"

She got her answer when the other girl puts the covers over her head.

"Ugh"

She removed the covers grabbed Cat by the shoulders and made her look at her "Listen to me Valentine!"Sam said darkly "Because if you ever tell anyone what Im gonna tell you I swear I'll bury every pink thing you own!"

Cat was trembling in fear

Sam let her go and kicks herself mentally "_Real smooth there Puckett, upset here more than she already is"_

The delinquent grabs her girlfriend's left hands and interwinds fingers "Look Cat I'm sorry ok? I lied to you"

the crying teen looks curious "What do you mean?"

"I mean that while I like brown, meatballs are not the reason why it's my favorite color"

"It's not?"

Sam shakes her head "No, the real reason is because brown reminds me of something much more... _Special"_

The redhead gave her a go on motion

"It's because brown reminds me of your... you know What? Where good I told you meatballs aren't the reason so we can go to bed now"

Cat however was not satisfied "Oh I see so maybe the color brown reminds you of some other food product like brownies or hot dogs!"

"Cat I promise you it's not food!"

"Then it's something you throw at cars!"

"NO!"

"I can't be because it reminds you of Carly is it?"

"For the last time Cat! Carly's my best friend, your my girlfriend"

"Well you don't act like it'"

"We are not talking about my non existence love life with Carly, we are talking about the real thing I have with you here and now!"

"Then tell me the reason why you lied!"

"Because... Because... You might not see me the same way again!"

"And that would be a bad thing?"

Sam shrugged "I have a reputation"

"Then you and your reputation can go to your bed'"

Sam was panicking, for all she knew this could be her final chance to say what needs to be said, so swallowing her pride she muttered _"Because it reminds me of your eyes"_

Sadly Cat didn't hear "What?"

"Because it reminds me of your eyes" She repeated a bit higher.

But Cat still didn't hear "Huh?"

**"BECAUSE THE FUCKING COLOR BROWN REMINDS ME OF YOUR BIG FUCKING EYES!"**

Cat was taken aback by the revelation, while Sam just looks down at their still holding hands.

a The taller girl took a brave glance at the girl only to be greeted by a big smig grin, next think she knows Sam hears the biggest, girliest squeals ever to be made

_**"I knew you loved me!"**_

Sam had to endure now a hyperactive redhead with a bone crushing hug.

"Not a hugger, not a hugger, _**NOT A HUGGER!" **_

After several minutes Cat pulled away and gazed into her roommate's eyes "If you like my eyes so much then why lie about it?"

"Because its freaking disgusting when I"m forced to be all mushy and sweet, it's sick!"

Cat kissed her right then and there, the kiss turned into a full make out session and after several minutes both girls needed to breath.

After they pulled away they panted in satisfaction, Cat puts a hand over her lips and smirked "Your wrong" she stated "You taste sweet"

Sam rolled her eyes at the corniness of the moment but smile nonetheless.

"Look Cat I know we have a lot of things to discuss but tonight is not the night, so how about we sleep on it and have this conversation for another time?"

The redhead couldn't agree more, she never liked being upset with Sam for too long so she simply got out of bed, left Mr Purple on the pillow and skipped happily to the other bed with Sam not too far behind.

In a matter of minutes they were asleep in each other's arms.

_"Your my little meatball"_

* * *

_**First try at a SaC fic, tell me how it was, I'm not too satisfied with the ending but I feel that Cat may have soften Sam up quite a bit which would explain the soft spot she has for the redhead?**  
_

**_Also, Sam may have acted harsh on Cat on this story but that's because I firmly believe that she doesn't respect her, I mean if you see all the friends Sam has I think Carly is the only one who has never gotten any ill treatment from her going as far as not even hitting her and that's because Sam has a tremendous amount of respect towards the brunette, according to Dan anyways._**

**_So anyways, your thoughts on the story would be greatly appreciated._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off_**


End file.
